Bound By Blood 2
by Vivica Night
Summary: I have come such a long way since the day I met Axel...he has awakened from hibernation and the time has come to finally end the war that has been feuding between two ancient apex predators for thousands of years. The Galileus are outnumbered and on the brink of becoming extinct forever. My sister and I, and our daughters may be the only hope of survival for Axel's dying species.
1. Catching Up

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Catching Up**

 _ **Recap:**_

I have come such a long way since the day I met Axel. I remember the first time he came into my life, the day he killed my ex boyfriend, Derik. I was so weak and terrified, on the brink of death. He left me for dead that night, tied to the floor of the shack by a tight rope around my wrists. The next day I was rescued and taken to the hospital by a man named Alex Blythe, who I later learned was my biggest threat. The night I came home from the hospital was the night I ran into Axel again, after he murdered my best friend and companion, Katie and Cujo. Axel was going to take me that night because of a strange energy he sensed inside me and able to smell inside my blood. Amon, his brother, was able to step between us and stop him while taking the form of a small crow. Alex chased Axel and Amon off, severely injuring the two of them in the process.

I soon learned about the Galileus and Cryal, two species that are at war with each other over a feud that was going on between the first members of those species, Nathan and Alex. Although Nathan is dead, Alex's rage and hatred for his offspring drives him to continue the war to plunge the species of Galileus into Extinction. Alex was able to kill me behind Axel and Amon's back using a knife made of silver straight into the heart. Axel and Amon tried to return in time to save me, but they were too late.

23 years later I was resurrected by an Angel named Amber, the mother of Axel and Amon who was killed by demons in hell after their father made the mistake of trusting them with the species' safety thousands of years ago. She used the rest of her soul to resurrect me, that was the day I met my sister and learned about my species known as Wolcin, a small species made by God to be stronger than the Archangels who guard the heavens. Wolcin can take the form of a human, a werewolf (looks similar to the werewolves in the movie Underworld, except the females look more feminine), and a form combining the two that consists of a little bit taller version of our human forms with feathery wings and a fluffy wolf tail. We also have a wolf form. I caught up with Axel and Amon after Axel was taken down and put on display during his hibernation by a vengeful farmer and his son. After he woke up, our bond grew stronger and my sister, Linica fell in love with Amon.

Axel, Amon and I were captured and contained in a facility in Texas soon after. The whole program was ran by Alex, and a previous vengeful victim of Axel's after he stole and murdered her brother, Patricia Jenner. Patricia planned to kill Axel after he was contained, but Alex had other plans involving testing and breeding for experimentation reasons and knowledge. This is when I got pregnant with our daughter, Sorrell. The containment center ended up altering Axel by draining the angelic power from his blood, leaving him a pure blooded Galileus to use the angelic power for experiments. We were able to break out with the help of Linica and Alex's abused daughter, Valentina. A huge fight broke out between Alex and Valentina while we were trying to escape him, if Amon didn't help her fight she would have been killed by her father. Alex lost an arm, wing and an eye while Valentina lost a wing. Alex now has the same scar Valentina has on her face from his abuse, both of them blind in one eye as well. Linica and I were able to teleport us back to florida and escape Alex for a while, we took shelter at Linica's house where Valentina was able to recover and get comfortable with everyone over time. Linica soon got pregnant as well and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl after a few months, Axel remained out of hibernation for the whole pregnancy, but was not there during my birth for a reason I'm not entirely sure if I believe.

A while after I gave birth, Axel went back into hibernation and I had to endure 23 long years without him, raising a child with the help of my sister, Amon and Valentina. Linica gave birth soon after Axel went into hibernation to a beautiful baby girl they named Maria. Maria grew up to have long black hair and feathered angel wings like Amon's (Maria is now on my Deviantart Horrorgir1). Sorrell grew up to have long red hair and a combination of leather wings like Axel and feathered wings like me. At first she was growing a wing like Axel's, but it later ended up growing red feathers on it. Both Sorrell and Maria have werewolf forms due to being hybridized, hybrid forms which consist of wings, wolf ears and tail. They also have human forms, Sorrell can turn into a wolf while Maria can turn into a barn owl. The barn owl form gives Maria wings consisting of the color of a barn owl's wings, white on the inside/underside of the wings and brown, yellow and grey with dark brown stripes on the flight feathers.

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Sorrell's POV:**_

Maria and I arrive at a house, pretty far from civilization mostly out in the middle of nowhere in Georgia. The sun had fallen a few hours ago, most humans would be asleep at this time. My ears pick up the sound of activity inside the house, coming from a bedroom above us.

"...Why are we doing this?" Maria asks.

"For fun, remember? You agreed to come along." I respond.

"I came along so you don't kill yourself…" Maria says, disappointment in her voice.

I turn around from the front door and look at her as she turns into her hybrid form from her owl form, a black hoodie and black skinny jeans appearing on her body, her ebony black hair up in a bun. "Come on, there is no way you didn't want to do this with me, you know I am the stronger out of the two of us. Nothing would happen to me even if you ended up not coming with me, humans are the easiest to deal with."

Maria furrows her eyebrows, "It's not humans I'm worried about, Sorrell. No one even knows we are out here…" She says, looking around while her ears rotate through the two ear holes in her hoodie, listening to all the sounds around us.

"Exactly, no one knows we are here. I don't know why you are so worried, Alex hasn't attacked our family in years, the Cryal could have gone extinct, who knows? It's not our problem." I say, also wearing all black, wearing a black tank top, black jacket with ear holes and black skinny jeans.

"It is our problem! -" I clamp my hand down on her mouth, not wanting her to grab any unwanted attention to us.

"You need to be quiet…! Otherwise someone will know we are out here and we would have traveled this far for nothing." I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

Maria glares at me and moves away from my hand, crossing her arms in frustration, "...There is a reason our parents are so against us doing this, Sorrell…"

I turn around and face the front door of the house again, pulling a lockpick out of my back pocket as I begin to work on picking the lock, "Your parents, not mine."

"Your parents are against it too! Did you not hear your mother when she taught you what is right and what is wrong?"

"I did. But my father obviously isn't against it."

"You don't know that…"

"Yeah I guess you are right, probably because of the fact I have never met him, because he is a selfish asshole who didn't want to be around to watch his daughter grow up." I say, anger rising in my voice, I finally pick the lock and open the door, we both look inside.

Maria looks at me, "You always say that about him...according to our parents he should be waking up from his hibernation within the next few days or so...then you will get to meet him."

"I don't want to meet him." I say, stepping inside, continuing to hear the commotion from a room on the second story of the house.

Maria lowers her ears at my words, dropping the subject. I look back at her, noticing she isn't following me inside.

"Are you coming?"

Maria takes a few steps back from the door, looking around, "I think I will wait out here for you…"

"Chicken." I say, grinning. Maria glares at me and crosses her arms, growling quietly.

"Just hurry up, I'm sure we are already in trouble." She says.

"Okay, okay, fine." I say, following a single scent up the stairs, seeing perfectly in the darkness of the house. The voice and scent of the person leads me to a closed bedroom door, a faint blue glow shining from the crack underneath the door.

The voice sounds like a girl, around the age of 25 or so. She sounds as if she is talking to herself, but nowadays people who seem to be talking to themselves are most likely talking to someone else on an electronic device. I slowly touch the doorknob and turn it, slowly pushing the door open to reveal a girl with long brown hair sitting in a unique chair, probably some kind of chair made for gaming, in front of a large screen with large headphones on with her back to me.

My eyes travel around the screen in front of her and realize she is playing some kind of video game on a computer while talking to others who are tuned in to her live stream on a website. The only reason I am familiar with what a live stream is, is because I have watched a few on my smart phone that I left at home. (Since I am unable to tell the future, all events and technology will be somewhat modern in this story. Sorry!)

I slowly walk closer to her until I am right behind her, I begin to watch her play. She is playing some kind of character on a map with other players, split into two teams of five. One team is blue while the other is red, one color controls one side of the map and the other controls the opposite side. I quickly learn the purpose behind the game, whichever team invades and destroys the opposite team's side first wins.

Somehow, the girl finds out I'm behind her and she quickly turns around, throwing off the headset in fear, fear in her face and eyes as she tries to speak. Her eyes wide, seeing my ears. I look into her eyes and grin, my teeth changing from looking human to razor sharp, similar to a Galileus's. My canine teeth are always abnormally sharp compared to the average human's, due to my blood. The girl screams once she sees my teeth, before she is able to try and defend herself I roughly grab her hair and dig my teeth into her neck, quickly yanking her head to the side as a satisfying crack rings through my ears from her neck snapping.

Her body goes limp in my hold, slumping in the chair. Her blood is unlike anything I have ever tasted, absolutely irresistible. After filling my stomach with her blood, I drop her body in the chair and look at the screen, seeing a small window with my reflection on it. The obvious finally hits me, she was also using a camera built into her screen to broadcast herself. I glance at the chat room to read all the panic, a few people laughing thinking its a prank and not real.

Panic suddenly hits me, remembering the rules about not being out in public for humans to see. Quickly I use her body to smash the screen, destroying it after slamming the corpse on it a few times. I throw her body down on the computer, breaking the desk and computer's tower before running out of the bedroom and the house.

I run into Maria once I exit the front door, quickly calming down.

"What?!" She says, on edge from my panic.

"We gotta go..." I say before taking flight with her.

* * *

Hey guys! It has been a while. Sorry the chapter is so short, I'm suffering bad from writer's block. Please leave a review! I really need them right now haha.


	2. Vengeance

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review! Thank you so much YaujtaQueen for your review!**_

 _ **Also, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Since I moved recently to a new house, my writers block has been absolutely horrible. I dont have my normal set up for writing stories like I did in the last house I lived in, since this house is only temporary until we find a bigger house with more room.**_

 _ **Subscribe to Pewdiepie**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Vengeance**

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

After learning from Amon and Linica how to kill and fight against demons, we decide it is finally time to rescue Axel and Amon's oldest brother, Kale, from his cell deep in the depths of Hell now that I have mastered it.

We set out in the middle of the night, flying until Amon can sense where the closest spot to Kale would be before we enter Hell.

"Here is close enough." Amon says, we land and he places Linica down on her feet due to her not having wings or being able to fly.

I look around, having landed in the middle of a field. "Alright, are we ready?" I ask, turning around to face Amon and Linica.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait here." Linica says.

"What? You aren't coming? Why not?" I ask, both Amon and I looking at her in confusion.

"Well, I don't exactly have overwhelming power against demons. Remember, I have no angelic blood, which means no angelic powers. I can't smite demons as easily as both of you can. Besides, if the demons decide to release him onto Earth before you guys can find his cell I'll be here to find him." She says.

"That makes sense." I say.

"That is a good idea. Just be careful." Amon says before lightly kissing her and walking over to me.

"You know I will be." Linica says, smirking at Amon.

"Just let us know if he gets released early." I say.

"Of course."

"Ready?" I ask, looking at Amon.

"Yes." Amon says before taking one of my hands in his, we both use our energy to teleport ourselves into Hell, using my energy primarily as my species is able to enter Hell easily.

Our surroundings change in a flash, instead of being in the field we appear in what seems to be a dark hallway made of some kind of dark stone.

Amon releases my hand and looks around, the expression on his face tells me he is remembering his past, the energy I sense from him begins to change from anxiousness to anger and sadness.

"It's alright." I say, placing a hand on his arm, "We just need to get Kale and get out of here."

Amon looks at me and nods, "I know." He says, moving his attention to me instead of his memories, seeming to be locking them away. "Lets go."

I smile at him and we begin walking down the hall, both of us able to sense Kale's location through what seems to be a huge labyrinth full of different hallways and rooms. The heat here is unlike anything I've felt anywhere on Earth, I've already began to sweat while Amon seems completely unaffected by the heat. I have learned in the past that Galileus prefer hotter places rather than somewhere that has a comfortable temperature for the average human. I'm sure the temperature here feels amazing to him.

Suddenly Amon spins around, his wings sharp while he looks behind us. I look at him then behind us, "What?"

"I felt something behind me." He says.

My eyes widen as I am suddenly shoved hard from behind by an unseen force, Amon grabs me and helps me catch my footing so I don't fall on my face. He releases me and begins growling while looking around, I too look around. My senses pick up one entity around us, both of us now able to sense its location.

Amon partially spreads his right wing, hissing in pain while pulling out two feathers as blood escapes from the spot the feathers were once connected to. He sharpens his feathers again, sharpening the two in his hand as well.

The demon teleports behind us a distance away, in an instant Amon spins around and throws both of his feathers at the invisible entity.

Both of his feathers stab into it and the entity takes form, looking like a dark human silhouette, or like a very dark shadow with dark, hair-like wisps flowing from its body. The demon makes a loud, inhuman roar in pain, falling onto its knees and letting out a sharp hiss at us.

"That won't kill me, Galileus." A deep, inhuman voice says, coming from the demon.

Amon smirks, "I know it won't." He says before approaching it.

The demon hisses at him before trying to stand, only for it to notice its body is unable to move. It faces me and realizes one of my hands are reaching outward toward it, my eyes glowing a faint light blue. I smirk at it, using my angelic energy to keep it from moving.

We sense fear from the demon while it tries everything it can to teleport away, Amon stands in front of it and places a hand on its forehead.

Immediately the demon lets out a very loud roar of pain while a bright, white light shines out from where it's gaping mouth and eyes would be.

Within seconds the light disappears and the demon disintegrates and fades away like fog.

Amon smirks and picks up the feathers that were dropped from the body after it disappeared. He reattaches the feathers to his wing.

"That was fun." I say, giggling while walking over to him.

Amon grins, looking down at me, "It was."

We resume walking closer to where Kale is being held, beginning to see lots of cells similar to jail cells. The bars seem to be made of the same rocky material as the walls. I observe the insides of the cells as we walk past them, most of them empty until we come upon a cell with something inside it. I stop following him without noticing and look closer into the cell to where I am standing right in front of the bars, luckily for my night vision I am able to see through the pitch black inside the cell and see the small figure inside it huddled in a corner.

A human girl, maybe around the age of 18 with black hair, cuts and bruises all over her body.

Amon seemed to have noticed I stopped following him and stands beside me, looking into the cell as well.

"Why would they keep a human girl down here?" I ask, sensing she is indeed just a human and not possessed or inhuman in any way.

"I'm not sure, it could be for numerous different reasons...it's none of our business." He says.

"I know it isn't. I can't help but feel bad for her though…"

"I understand. But she isn't who we are here for."

I frown while watching her, I turn away and look at Amon, "Right, lets go."

We resume walking, soon another dark figure appears in the distance before us, standing in front of the cell I recognize to be Kale's from so long ago. This figure is different than the previous one though, it is much larger and its eyes glow a deep redish yellow while it's body seems to have spikes coming from random places, it also appears to have dark, bat-like wings as well. The demonic energy radiating from this being is much stronger than the previous one as well, telling me it is a much higher-ranked demon.

"Welcome home, Amon." The demon speaks, about 40 other demons appear around the larger one, all looking similar to how the first one did.

Amon growls very deeply at the large demon, seeming to recognize it from his childhood, keeping his attention on each entity, especially the larger one.

I begin to assume that is the demon that broke his wing as a child, I observe from behind Amon and slowly come out from behind him, drawing attention onto me. Upon sight of me, a small number of the smaller demons become fearful, seeming to be recognizing me as a Wolcin while the rest are unafraid. I assume the ones that are unafraid have never seen or learned about my species before.

' _Oh, so you must be the source of all this disgusting angelic energy I have been feeling. A Wolcin, your worthless God's strongest creation, and you brought one here with you?'_ The demon's attention is shifted over to Amon, it's disgust and fear becoming very obvious to us.

Amon grins at the demon, I speak up.

"We are taking the Galileus you have imprisoned here. If you choose to resist, all of you will be smited without second thought." As if on queue, a number of demons disappear, fleeing from us.

The demon's attention once again gets shifted to me, snapping his fingers once before speaking again, _'Done. He is back on Earth, I believe our business here is over.'_

"Not quite." Amon says, I smirk before moving my arms outward toward the group of demons as a blinding, white light of energy bursts from me, the sounds of all the demons roaring and dying within a large radius of us erupts immediately following the burst.

Slowly the light fades, leaving a glowing white aura around me. Our surroundings also have been bleached a faded white due to the intense energy that was expelled from me, all of the demons faded away, except the larger one. I made sure to limit my power toward him so he would be mostly dead and in agonizing pain.

Amon approaches the dying creature, on its back on the ground just barely conscious enough to look him in the eyes.

"This is for you, mother…" He says before smiting the creature the rest of the way, killing it and making it fade away.


	3. Teenagers

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review or Comment/vote on wattpad! It helps me more than you can imagine!**_

 _ **** Also, I am not a mother of any kind except to two parrots, I have never been in Claire's position so sorry if anything seems weird at all with her parenting skills haha.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teenagers**

 _ **Today**_

I look out upon the ocean, the moon and stars from the night sky reflecting off of the surface of the water, the only sounds that can be heard come from the gentle crashes of the waves hitting the rocky shore feet from me. Sitting on a large rock, knees to my chest, I keep an eye out for our children to return from wherever they decided to sneak off to tonight.

Amon, my sister and I decided about a decade ago that it would be safer for us all to move away from Florida entirely, so we ended up scouting out a few places before deciding upon a small island near South America.

This move was only to be temporary, until Axel returns from hibernation. There was already a decently sized house on it, even though it needed to be touched up. There is also a smaller lighthouse on the island as well, but it is in the same shape as the house was and we didn't bother to fix it up due to it being way more damaged than the house was. We also discovered a small cavern next to the lighthouse that seemed as though it was used for mining back in the day, we decided it would be a good idea to keep Axel in there as the cavern was unusually hot, and got hotter the deeper we went underground. We figured the reason for this was that the island may be a spot where a dormant volcano is held under.

This was good news for us, because if there were any members of Axel and Amon's species that was unlucky enough to have become ill, the island would act as a spot of healing for them. Through the years, we have cured a number of Galileus thanks to the hot cavern. As you can imagine, when we first rescued Kale, the island was our first destination.

We discovered that he was sick with the illness Amon decided to call Frigus, as he forgot what his father classified it as so long ago, along all the other information that was lost following his death. Frigus is the only illness he could remember his father ever seeing any member of the species to get ill with, as the Galileus has never been recorded to get ill in any other way. The illness is usually contracted by being in cold temperatures, and is what Amon got ill with inside the containment center. Although it is the only illness they can get, it is usually hard to cure and has a very high death rate.

This is the reason why Galileus fear the thought of becoming cold, and there aren't very many places on Earth that could help cure one if they did get sick. The chances of the Galileus dying before being able to find such a unique spot is very high, and if one were to become ill while alone, the chances of survival would be slim to none as they are barely able to function on their own while sick.

Kale had a very serious condition of it and would have died a long time ago if the demons weren't purposely keeping him alive to torture.

We almost lost him on the way home, due to the demons not keeping him from dying anymore. It took a long time to get him cured, but we did it. Valentina stuck around with him primarily, as she decided to stick around us longer. Funny thing is, they ended up falling for each other, two species that were to be sworn enemies grew to love each other despite their blood.

Kale stuck around for a long time until they both decided to leave together, but swore to never be too far from us, within a few hours flight at most.

Around the time we discovered the island and officially made it our home, Linica used her ability to control gases to create an illusion around the island. This illusion made the island seem completely invisible to anything nearby, only until something enters the field of gas would the island become visible to it. We can see out of the gas, while others can't see inside of it unless they are inside. Like my ability to control blood, Linica was created with the ability to control gases. (sorry, if it's not obvious enough, I clearly forgot that Claire controlled blood and Linica controlled gases. I remembered very late into Bound By Blood that she had always been able to control blood, and I recently was reminded that Linica controls gases. Sorry im terrible, but this is what can come with borrowing someone else's characters I guess lol.)

Amon also continues to use his ability to create a barrier around the island, hiding us from any senses like he used to at Linica's house. We haven't had any serious incidents ever since we moved here due to all the protection.

I continue watching the water, thinking about what to say to the girls when they come back. Sighing quietly, I think about what Axel would think about how I have raised Sorrell. I know very well that they will definitely butt heads, since she acts so much like him even though she has never technically met him besides when she was a baby. Amon basically has been the only father figure she has been raised around, but he tends to be too soft on her and is basically the 'good uncle'.

I look over at the cavern, although I am super excited for Axel to awaken, I'm not too excited for the drama that will ensue between him and Sorrell...or what we have planned for him later…

The sounds of flapping wings grab my attention, causing me to quickly stand and cross my arms, looking in the direction of the sound.

Sorrell and Maria, Sorrell in her usual hybrid form while Maria is in her owl form.

Sorrell lands, neither of them noticing me watching them. Maria lands on her shoulder as Sorrell begins to softly run to the back door of the house.

"Sorrell Jude Cyneric!"

Immediately Sorrell jumps from my shout toward her, as well as her full name being called. Maria also jumps, causing her to fall off her shoulder and onto the hard ground. They both slowly turn to look at me, Maria still on the ground.

I narrow my eyes at both of them, my ears back in anger, "Where do you both think you are going? Come here, right now!"

Sorrell's ears lower, intense fear coming from both of them. They both obey and slowly approach me, I look at Maria, "Change, now."

Maria keeps her head low, changing into her hybrid form as well, slowly crossing her arms and keeping her head low, ears down as well.

"I'm sorry Claire…" She says.

"I don't want to hear it from you, go inside, your mom and dad are waiting to have a talk with you." I say to her, she lowers her ears more and slowly walks inside, I watch as the door shuts and shift my attention to my daughter.

"Mom...I was only-"

"Where were you this time!?" I say, cutting her off.

"What do you mean 'this time?'"

"Don't act like this is the only time you have done this, Sorrell. Everyone in the house can feel it every time you and Maria leave the barrier, we all know you both do this regularly. Now answer my question! Where, were, you?"

"Why does it even matter?"

"You know exactly why it matters! You know how dangerous it can be out there!"

"Mom, you keep telling me that but nothing has ever happened! You keep telling me about all these horrible people and creatures but I have been out in the real world so many times, nothing has ever happened! I have never seen any of these terrible people you say can find us so easily outside of this island, the only cryal I have ever seen is Val and she isn't evil like you say all the others are!"

"You know exactly what Alex put Val through for her to be with us!"

"I know, but don't you think if Alex were still out there somewhere like you say he is, don't you think he would have found Maria and I by now?"

"If you knew him like we do, you would be thanking god that he hasn't found you yet."

"Right." She says sarcastically.

I ignore her sarcastic remark and move my attention to a scent that has been coming from her that I have been ignoring until now, "Is that human blood on you as well?"

She growls at me, crossing her arms, "That is none of your business!"

"If it involves you going and murdering an innocent human, then it is my business Sorrell! I taught you better than this!"

"So, what, it's completely okay for my poor excuse of a father to kill and eat humans all the time but i'm not allowed to do it, not even once?!"

I continue to growl at her, my anger becoming to get overwhelming, "We are going to do something about your father's bad habits when he wakes up tomorrow night, you know this!"

"Good luck with that." She says while walking away from me and into the house. Ever since she became a teenager she has grown an attitude along with her, probably due to her not having someone like Axel to put her in her place.

Once she shuts the door behind her I let out a long, frustrated groan and sit back down on the rock, my face in my hands.

After a few moments of calming down I stand and walk into the cavern, making my way into one of the passages to the side and into a small chamber. Axel's body upon a large horizontal slot made into one of the walls, a blanket underneath him. I walk over to him, tears beginning to flood my vision and threatening to fall.

I stand and look over his body before turning around and sitting against the wall underneath the slot, I pull my knees to my chest and begin to cry, head down on my arms on top of my knees.

Tears continue to fall without control, while I quietly weep, remembering the last time I saw him awake back when Sorrell was a baby.

23 long, dreadful years have gone by since then. Each year seemed like it got longer and longer to get through. Days seem to have gotten slower, on top of all of this grief Sorrell makes it so much harder for me to keep it together.

I feel like I can just shatter and fall apart right now…

I wish I could go back to a day where he was awake, back 23 years ago when things were so much simpler to deal with.

"...Axel...I miss you so much…"

"He will be back tomorrow night, Claire." I hear Amon's familiar voice say, causing me to lift my head off my arms and look at him as he approaches me from the entryway to the chamber.

I quickly stand up and run into him, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his chest, he wraps his arms around me.

I continue to sob into his chest while he holds me and softly purrs at me, "Everything will be okay…"

"They are both going to hate each other...be at each other's necks constantly...how will everything be okay…?"

"You don't know that...Axel loves her, and he always will. She is his daughter. Tomorrow he will be here to help you get through this with Sorrell, I promise you she won't be like this forever...she is just growing up." He says.

"...I know...I just miss him so much…" I say, slowly moving away from him while wiping the tears off my face.

"I know you do...I hear you crying in here every night…" He says, gently wiping the rest of the tears off my face.

"...Sorry, I didn't realize you could hear me…" I say, looking up at him.

"It's okay, it's mostly because of my sensitive hearing, not your volume." He says, moving some hair out of my face.

"Oh yea…" I say, giggling.

He smiles, "Just remember, this is the last time he will go into hibernation. We will make sure of it."


	4. Hunting

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review or Comment/vote on wattpad! It helps me more than you can imagine!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hunting**

As you can imagine, the next day was anything but pleasant. Maria learned her lesson, so did Sorrell, but she has begun ignoring me and has not come out of her and Maria's bedroom since breakfast. I'm glad that she is eating this time at least, usually she pulls the 'I'm not hungry' when I punish her for something, which makes me feel horrible.

Amon continued to support me and help me with her like usual, but he started to get a bit harder on her tonight to help me out more. We were all able to get the truth of where they went, what they did and why from Maria. She also told us about Sorrell's freak out after they left the house, she still doesn't know what caused it because Sorrell wouldn't tell her.

At the moment Linica is watching the girls while Amon and I are back in North America hunting for when Axel wakes up. We need to be prepared to get him healing as soon as possible so we can work on changing his diet, which won't be easy to do in the slightest. He will most likely eat what we will give him to heal himself until he can hunt on his own, but after that point we need to keep his diet straight which will be where the problem comes in.

Amon is currently watching from the trees while I am in my wolf form on the ground, stalking a herd of white tailed deer. The deer are currently eating in an open field, having came out when the sun fell and have been here since we got here about 10 minutes ago.

I observe the small herd of seven, knowing we can easily take out all of them. I turn my head to look at Amon, he smirks at me and nods, taking flight.

I turn around and take off toward the group of deer that immediately upon hearing my feet begin running off into the trees.

Before four of the deer have the time to react, sharp long black feathers fly down from the sky and pierce through their hearts, immediately killing them upon impact. I run after three the others through the field, quickly catching up with one as I pounce onto its back causing it to collapse onto the ground. I sink my teeth into its neck and begin ripping its neck open, I hear the sound of two of Amon's feathers fly through the air above me and land inside another deer's heart, the other feather hitting a tree the last deer slipped past before his feather could hit it.

I continue ripping into the deer's neck, enjoying the taste of its blood before jumping off it and allowing Amon to throw a feather into its heart, killing it as well. I turn into my hybrid form and wipe the blood off my mouth as Amon lands beside me.

"It's not fair that you get to have a drink while you told me not to eat anything from these animals." He says, laughing before recalling his feathers and catching all of them.

"I was thirsty, okay?" I say, giggling while I begin teleporting the deer back to the island, having to walk over to each one and touch them to do so.

"Maybe I'm thirsty too? I mean, I'm doing most of the work here you know." He says as he follows me, grinning.

"Whatever! I'm sorry my wings aren't like yours." I say, giggling.

"You're fine." He says, smirking at me, "As long as you let me get a snack out of the next one."

"Sure." I say, teleporting the last one away and looking at where his feather landed in the tree, I smirk at him, "Nice shot."

"Thanks!" He says, smirking as well.

I laugh at him, "How did a deer outrun one of your feathers anyway? I thought you were always a good shot."

"I am, I just got distracted and threw that one a little too late." He says, fixing the feathers on his wings after he gets the feathers reconnected to them.

"Distracted by what?" I ask, watching him work on his wings.

"A smell, I have smelt it before but I don't remember where I remember it from..." He says, moving his attention from his wings onto me.

"...Oh. Do you remember if danger came with it or not?" I ask, watching him.

"No. I don't, it is kind of a nostalgic scent…" He says, looking around.

"Huh. That's really weird…" I say, looking around too.

"We will be fine, let's keep going." Amon says, smiling before taking off into the sky again.

I watch him, a bit nervous because of the scent he picked up and the fact he picked it up while I didn't, meaning whatever was causing the scent must have been in the sky with him.

Amon waits for me in the sky, watching and beginning to grow concerned. I fly off the ground and up to him as we resume our hunt.

The rest of the hunt I never dropped my guard, having learned from my past experiences to never drop my guard especially if something were to distract Amon to the point of him missing his target like that.

Once we return to the island, Amon helps me move four of the deer into the chamber Axel is in, skinning a few of them as well. As time goes on we will bring more food in for him to eat as needed.

By the time all of this is prepared, I can sense Axel is getting closer to regaining consciousness. I sit in the chamber with him, his body on the ground now, the blanket still underneath him.

Amon finishes bringing in logs for a fire in the middle of the room, easily lighting them and starting a fire allowing us to see the whole room without the use of night vision.

"Thank you, Amon." I say, looking at him and smiling.

"You're welcome." He says, "I will let you both be while he wakes up." He says before leaving the cavern.

I turn my attention to Axel's body, the light from the fire flickering around, making it seem like everything is moving a little.

He remains still while I watch him anxiously, sensing he should wake up any minute now, my tail wagging fast.

I watch his chest, also focusing on his heart and waiting for it to begin beating again.

I sigh quietly, hating this waiting game.

Suddenly my senses pick up movement in his chest, his heart beginning to beat again very slowly, the organ barely able to operate due to being mostly necrotic. I gasp loudly once it begins beating, holding my hands on my cheeks while a big smile forms on my mouth.

"Axel!" I say, watching his body, his lungs not being kick-started yet.

I watch as he takes his first breath, consciousness returning to him finally after so many years.

"Axel!" I scream out while he begins to fold his mandibles back weakly, I wrap my arms around him on the ground, squeezing him a bit hard without noticing.

He moves his arms so they are lightly around me, beginning to quietly groan in pain from my hugging, _'Easy…'_

I realize and loosen my hold on him, beginning to cry hard while holding onto him, "...I'm sorry...I missed you...so bad…" I say between sobs, beginning to soak his chest with my tears.

' _I know...I missed you too…'_ He says, I begin sensing pain coming from him as his body begins to realize the state it is in.

I stop hugging him and wipe the tears off my face, "Here…" I say, standing and dragging one of the skinned deer over to him.

He slowly sits up, the pain very apparent on his face now while he winces and groans. He begins to smell the deer, making a face of disgust.

' _I imagined you would have something more pleasant for me to wake up to…'_

"Sorry...it's all we got...you will be okay."

He hesitantly begins to eat from the deer, changing his eyes first, continuing to act as if it's the worst thing he has ever eaten.

"Come on Axel...it's not that bad. It's better than what I was forced to eat a long time ago." I say, giggling.

He lets out a soft growl at me, knowing that it's true. He continues eating other parts of the deer after eating the eyes, seeming to be trying to heal his lungs next for obvious reasons.

He begins changing his eyes after eating for a little bit, once his new eyes come in, I am surprised to see his eyes have retained the appearance they had when he turned Evelynn, instead of a light green they are now a dark green with the same slit pupils they had, similar to a cat's eyes, making him seem more inhuman than he already does.

I stare into his eyes, fascinated by them, he also stares at me, possibly because of the fact I don't look like I aged a day since the last time he saw me.

Besides my hair stopping past my hips, not much else about me has really changed.

"Your eyes are different...they look like they did when you turned Evelynn so long ago...except a darker green."

He slowly moves a hand behind me, gently taking hold of a few strands of hair while pulling his hand back, watching the length of my hair fall through his fingers.

' _Your hair is much longer than I remember.'_

I giggle, "Yea...I haven't really had an opportunity to get it cut. Did you hear me?"

' _Yes. I am more focused on you for the time being.'_

I smile, "That's sweet, but I'm wondering why your eyes are staying like this now."

' _I would assume it is because of the lack of angel blood inside my veins.'_

"Yea, I figured that but I was also wondering if it could be from eating eyes from an animal. Amon says his eyes never change color no matter what the eyes came from and that his eyes are his natural, original eye color."

' _Both could be true.'_ He says, continuing to eat and not seeming to be concerned or interested in the subject.

I continue to watch him, my tail wagging fast.

"Told you deer isn't bad." We hear Amon say from the entrance to the chamber, his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Axel growls at him, _'Fuck off.'_

I giggle, Axel looks at me, _'Where are we? Where is Sorrell?'_

"We are on a small island near South America, we decided to move away from the states for safety reasons...I didn't feel safe living at Linica's old house because that demonic Wolcin from so long ago could have told Alex where we were staying. Sorrell is inside the house outside of here." I say.

' _What makes this island so safe to you?'_

"Well, besides Amon's barrier, Linica has been using her abilities to control gases to basically create an illusion around the island to where the island seems transparent from outside the barrier. We can see out but nothing can see in."

' _And she does this with...gases.'_ He says in a skeptic tone.

"Yea, in the same way I can control blood she can control gases." I say.

' _Okay. Why isn't Sorrell in here.'_ He says, looking over at Amon then at me.

"...Well...she is a bit complicated recently…" I say.

"She doesn't like you as her father, she thinks you don't care enough about her to stick around while she grew up, like I did for Maria." Amon says.

Axel begins growling at Amon, clearly wanting to take his anger out on him if he was able to walk.

Amon raises his hands, "Hey I have nothing to do with it!"

I sigh quietly, knowing more stress is yet to come.


	5. Reunion

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review or Comment/vote on wattpad! It helps me more than you can imagine!**_

 _ **! ! ! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! 18+**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reunion**

I remain with Axel while he continues to heal himself, with the amount of deer we have provided for him he is able to heal himself completely. This is definitely the first time he has ever healed his entire body all at once, and in such a short time from him awakening.

I asked Amon a while ago to see if he could get Sorrell to come and see Axel, but no one has returned, telling me he is having trouble getting her to come see him.

"Where have you moved my weapons to?" He says aloud, still being more comfortable speaking aloud now, and to be honest it is probably a habit for him at this point.

"Our room. We made sure to gather everything that was yours."

He nods in response, now able to stand while every part of his body has been replaced. I look at him and begin to get teary-eyed again before throwing myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as I resume crying into his chest like I did earlier.

He sighs and begins stroking my hair, moving his other hand to my back in a hug.

"To you, all these dreadful years must have just seemed like a day...But for me it felt like eternity…" I say between sobs, letting all my built up emotions burst through the dam inside my brain, I sob harder.

He looks down at me, continuing to stroke my hair, "You got through it though, didn't you?"

I continue to sob and look up at him, "...Barely…"

He grins at me before noticing the mascara trailing down my face from my tears, he wipes the trails of mascara off my face, "Why must you wear this dark paint on your face?"

I giggle at his words, "It's not paint...its makeup...I wanted to look pretty for you when you woke up."

He looks at the remaining mascara on my face in disgust and annoyance before trying to wipe the rest off my face, I quickly shake my head and move away from him.

"Don't wipe it all off!" I say, "It took a long time to get it right!" I say, trying to fix it with my fingers without a mirror, I can feel him grinning at me because of my amusing reaction to him.

"You don't need that fake makeup on your face, you look better without it." He says, approaching me again to try and wipe it off, being playful, which is rare for him.

"NOO!" I scream at him before smacking his hands away from my face, giggling.

He smirks and moves his attention to my clothes, a pink top and jeans, "Why must you always wear that disgusting color?"

I gasp, "Pink is not a disgusting color!"

"It is."

"Is not! It's my favorite color! Why do you wear dark clothes? That is what I call disgusting."

"Camouflage, to help me hunt at night, you are aware of this."

I cross my arms, "It's still disgusting. You know what else is disgusting? Your clothes in general, who knows when the last time they were washed was? Do you know how hard it was for Linica and I to clean them?"

He smirks, knowing something that can shut me up as he moves closer to me, my face starts to grow red and I shut my mouth before he kisses me roughly, picking me up by the waist and roughly pinning me against a wall in the chamber. I give in to him, kissing him roughly as well, feeling myself beginning to get wet between my legs from being abstinent for so long, leaving me sensitive.

Feeling his warm body against mine through my clothes begins to quickly drive my hormones out of control, I pull my mouth away from his and he drops me, grinning, knowing exactly what he is doing to me.

I quickly throw my jeans, underwear, shirt and bra off before he picks me back up and pins me against the wall again, returning his lips to mine. I moan uncontrollably against his warm body while he flexes his muscles against my body, teasing me more.

I moan more, moving my hands to his chest and arms, feeling the unique designs on his skin and muscles, he moves his hands to my chest, gently cupping my breasts and beginning to rub them, focusing on the sensitive, hardened nipples of mine. I can tell most of this foreplay is for my benefit rather than his, as he has seen most of these actions used by human males on human females and they seem to work well for me as well.

He moves my body lower against his to where I can feel how badly he desires me, his hardened length between my legs. More juices escape from my depths as I begin to pant, he removes his mouth from mine and shows me another grin.

I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him thrust himself inside me in one swift motion, causing me to cry out. He slams his lips against mine again to keep me quiet, knowing the kids have sensitive hearing and would be able to hear me.

He picks me up again and lays down on the floor of the cavern, holding me on top of him, not having left my body at all.

I place my hands on his chest, looking down at him, realizing we have yet to have sex in this position, among the other possibilities we have yet to explore. He begins purring deeply at me, my eyes widen and I try everything in my power to not cry out in pleasure from feeling him vibrate along with his purrs inside of me. I begin to ride him hard and fast, causing him to smirk at me and slowly move his hands along my naked body, feeling my body move beneath his hands.

Moans escape my mouth, riding him harder while my tail wags behind me, hearing him quietly moaning as well, closing his eyes.

I begin purring back at him and ride him more, I move down and bite into his neck deep, causing him to howl quietly in pleasure. Before I can even linger on the taste of his blood, I am flipped over onto my hands and knees and he plunges himself back into me, almost knocking me forward in the process.

I giggle, arching my back to wrap an arm around his neck before kissing his jaw bone, "Did that feel good…?" I ask, grinning at him.

He smirks at me before making me place my hands back on the ground, he moves his hands to my hips and begins pounding into me, I move a hand to my mouth to keep myself from screaming in pleasure, feeling all my sensitive spots being stimulated all at once. He continues thrusting, pulling my hips into his with each thrust, he moves down and I feel his razor sharp teeth dig deep into my neck, causing me to cry out beyond my control. This causes my orgasm to build up quickly, the rapid movement of him inside me building it up at a speed I am unable to keep up with.

I cry out again while my orgasmic juices leak out of me, hearing it run out of me and onto the rocky floor, the dripping causing a slight echo in the room to follow it, my body begins to tremble as it releases. Axel continues to thrust, enjoying my sensitivity while he withdraws his mouth from my neck. He begins thrusting harder, my orgasm reaches its end and I moan quietly, keeping my tail out of the way and slowly wagging it a little.

I struggle to keep my balance with his rough thrusts that I begin scraping up my palms and knees on the rough rocks under us. I moan more, panting harder before I hear a quiet howl escape from him and his wings shake, I cry out again feeling warmth begin to spread inside of me following the throbbing of him inside of me.

My body begins to shake again while I cry out again quietly, feeling my body releasing another orgasm around him, hearing the liquids run out of me and onto the rocky ground again. Axel gently begins pulling my hair, causing me to moan again as my head is pulled back, causing me to cum more.

We both quickly finish, my arms and body trembling from pleasure. I hear him begin purring at me again before he pulls out, I lay down on the ground, exhausted while looking at him, sweating.

He softly strokes my hair, smirking, "Did that feel good?" He says, mocking what I said earlier.

I roll my eyes before sitting up and cuddling against him, "Shut up."

.

After I relax for a little bit, I get dressed again after we both heal our bite marks the best we can and make them barely noticeable. I then tell Axel about our trip when we rescued Kale while showing him the extent of the cavern and what it can do healing-wise.

He doesn't seem too interested, obviously wanting to meet his daughter more than go through the cavern, he stops me.

"Why are you stalling, Claire?" He says.

"I'm not stalling…" I respond, looking down.

"You are."

I sigh, looking up at him, "I'm just afraid you and Sorrell will hate each other...she is so much like you when it comes to her attitude…"

He chuckles, "I have dealt with kids like her before. I won't hate her, I could never hate her."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes." He says, walking me to the entrance of the cavern.

I sigh quietly, "She will give you an earful.."

"That is fine."

"Okay." I say, approaching the house with him. I open the door and enter the house with him following me.

We enter the living room, seeing Amon and Linica standing near Sorrell, Amon blocking the hallway to the bedrooms while Linica looks like she just got done talking to Sorrell about this.

Sorrell is sitting on the couch next to Maria, they all look at us then at Axel as he walks into the room.

"That was fast." Linica says, smiling at Axel.

Axel smirks at her then looks at Sorrell, who is giving him a look of hatred. I walk over to them, "Sorrell, this is your father-"

"I already know who he is." She says, interrupting me and cutting me off, still looking at Axel.

I sigh and look at Maria, "Maria, this is your uncle Axel."

Maria watches him and gives a small, shy smile before waving at him, "Hi…" She says quietly.

Axel gives her a small smile before looking over at Sorrell again.

"So, 'dad', what excuse do you have for not being in my life to be here for me and watch me grow up?" Sorrell says, narrowing her eyes, crossing her arms with her ears back.

"Sorrell!" I say to her, not liking the way she is speaking to him.

Axel slowly walks closer to us, seeming to be a bit speechless because of how beautiful she grew up to be, he stops before getting to close to her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable around him, "I am genuinely sorry for not being there for you, Sorrell. Eating human flesh is similar to a curse-"

"A curse that is hard to break from that makes you sleep for X-amount of years yeah yeah blah blah blah...But why didn't you try harder? Uncle Amon was strong enough to break out of the cycle, but you didn't ever even consider to try for your own flesh and blood. Is it because you are too weak and pathetic to do it too? Or is it because you are a worthless asshole that doesn't care enough about his children to try." She says.

"Sorrell! Stop talking like this!" I say, beginning to tear up a little.

Axel begins glaring at her, "It is much harder than you can begin to imagine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She says sarcastically.

"Sorrell! Stop!" Amon shouts at her, immediately she seems to straighten up a bit, looking at Amon glaring at her.

"...Sorry…" She says before getting up, Amon allows her to pass him and go to her bedroom.

I let out a deep sigh of frustration before sitting down.


	6. Trouble

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review or Comment/vote on wattpad! It helps me more than you can imagine! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trouble**

I place my face in my hands before rubbing my eyes in stress and frustration.

"She will grow out of it. She just needs to take the time to listen and try to understand." Linica says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Maria frowns before getting up and going to their bedroom to talk to Sorrell. I look at Linica, "I know.."

"How long has she been acting like this?" Axel asks, watching us.

"I don't know...maybe three years? Four…?" I say, looking at him.

"How could you allow her to walk all over you for this long?" He says, obviously frustrated with the fact I have yet to put my foot down to her.

"I don't know…" I say, sighing.

"She has been doing the best she can, we all have." Amon says.

"I have never given her the opportunity to 'walk all over me', yet she shares the same attitude with me that she shows to everyone else. This isn't about Claire not stepping up to her, this is something she will just have to outgrow." Linica says, watching Axel.

Axel crosses his arms, seeming to understand more now, thankfully.

A loud scream from Maria erupts from the girls' bedroom, surprising all of us.

"Maria!?" Linica and Amon shout in unison, the screams of pain from Maria continue as we rush into their room, Amon kicking the locked door down to get in, all of us in a panic.

We all see something that none of us would have ever imagined we would see, a giant black and red wolcin in its true form (the werewolf form), holding Maria in its jaws while she struggles and screams, holding her with its jaws tight between her shoulder and neck, blood running down Maria's body from the bite, dripping all over the floor and soaking her clothes. We all recognize the wolcin to be Sorrell, while none of us have actually seen her use this form before, her eyes a blazing, glowing deep crimson red.

Before Amon and Linica have a chance to force Sorrell to drop their daughter, she releases her from her jaws, dropping her onto the ground while she cries in pain, looking up at Sorrell in terror. Amon and Linica immediately run to their daughter, snatching her away from Sorrell in a split second, Linica removing Maria's top quickly to see the wound, Amon baring his teeth at Sorrell, not understanding why she hurt her.

"Sorrell what have you done!?" I scream out at her, tears in my eyes.

Sorrell falls to her knees and quickly turns back into her hybrid form, her eyes still glowing, hunched over holding her face with her hands in fists, she begins screaming as if fighting something inside of her.

"Mom..I can't control myself..!" She cries out, I run to her, kneeling down in front of her to try to help in any possible way, ignoring Axel and Amon's protests, both of them telling me not to get close to her.

Sorrell begins crying loudly, in what seems like rage and sadness, she looks at me before grabbing my arm. At the same time Axel grabs me and pulls me away, causing her to only grab ahold of my wrist, the intense pressure from her hold breaking and shattering my wrist and causing me to cry out in pain as she releases me.

Axel looks at my wrist and gently holds it, growling at Sorrell, not knowing what to do, not wanting to kill her.

Sorrell seems to regain control, realizing what she did before crying more and standing and turning to the window.

"Sorrell don't! Please!" I cry out as she flies out of the window and away from the island until none of us can sense her anymore. I fall down to the ground and cry, holding my wrist, Maria still crying from the trauma and pain. Axel sits down and pulls me against him, trying to comfort me.

"I will go out and find her." He says to me before looking over at Amon, Linica and Maria, "How is she?"

Linica now has Maria's shirt and a few other clothes from nearby wrapped around Maria's wounds while her and Amon put pressure on the bites.

"She will be okay…" Linica says, focusing on her daughter.

"What the hell was that!?" Amon says, looking over at me, anger and concern in his voice.

"I don't know…" I say between sobs, Axel takes a look at my wrist to see how badly it's broken.

"I can't heal any of this without weakening the barrier…" Amon says.

"What happened?" A familiar voice says from the doorway, we look and see Val as she walks in, "We sensed Sorrell leave after the smell of blood…" She says, Kale following her. Now that Kale is fully healed and restored to good health, I can honestly say he looks amazing. He is a little taller than Axel and has similar features like he has, for the most part. Like Amon, he also has black hair that stops almost at the middle of his back. Kale also has similar wings to Axel, except the skin between his wing's fingers is a deep dark blue. His mandibles also have a few extra small claws on them and the skin on the mandibles themselves have a reddish tint to them.

Axel looks at him, amazed at how he looks now compared to when Axel last saw him as a young child. Kale also looks at him before looking shocked.

"Axel?" Kale says, seeming to have gotten used to speaking aloud like Axel did, Axel stands up.

"Kale." He says before they hug, both of them seeming very happy to meet each other again after so long.

"Look at you!" Kale says before pulling away and looking him over, "You grew up impressively!"

Axel grins at him, "You look much different as well."

Kale laughs, "Only a little." He says before Val gives him a look, reminding him of the situation.

"Oh yeah…" He says before approaching me, he looks over at Val, "Get some medical stuff for me, please? Make sure you get the sizzly clean stuff too." He says.

Val laughs at him, "You mean peroxide?" She says before walking off into the house.

"Yes, the peroxide…" He says, making Amon smirk.

He gently takes ahold of my wrist, noticing Amon smirking at him, "Hey, these new English words are hard to remember." He says as he focuses on my wrist, gently wrapping his hand around it.

I wince and Axel rubs my hair a little, almost instantly I feel my bones snap back into place and heal themselves completely. I smile at him, "Thank you, Kale."

He nods, "You're welcome." he says before standing and going over to Maria, who has finally begun to calm down.

Val returns, holding some small damp rags and a peroxide bottle. she gives the rags to Kale and the peroxide to Amon. They both slowly remove the clothes from her wounds that were used to apply the pressure. Her wounds immediately begin to bleed again, Maria holds Linica's hands, knowing a lot of pain is coming.

Linica holds her hands and smiles at her, gently squeezing her hands to distract her brain from the pain.

Amon rubs Maria's arm before slowly pouring some of the peroxide on the wounds on her back, causing her to scream out in pain. Kale follows Amon, gently patting the clean wounds before using the same angelic power he used to heal my wrist to shut and heal her wounds as they get to them, using the rest of the rags to collect the blood and peroxide that runs down from her wounds.

Axel and I look at each other, knowing we need to go out and find our daughter before she causes anymore destruction.

I stand and look at everyone, "We are going to go find our daughter."

"Be careful." Linica says, looking at me.

"I will help after Maria is healed." Amon says.

"I can join you." Val says, smiling.

"No." Kale and I say almost in unison.

"Why?!" She says, looking at me then over at him.

Kale focuses on healing, letting me explain why, "Your father is still out there, none of us have any idea how many Cryal have been raised since the last time we saw him. All of them will be looking for you."

"I'm not scared of him anymore. I am much stronger than I used to be. I need to do this for Sorrell, for you guys. You all have been there for me when I needed help, let me be there for you too." She says, looking at us.

I look at Axel, then back at her, "I guess it's up to Kale then…"

Axel rubs my hair, "Be careful when you go." He says before going to our room to get ready quickly, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Kale, please. I will be fine!" She says.

Kale pauses and looks over at her, then at me, "Val and I will leave together, after this is finished."

I nod, Val releases a sigh and I leave the room and head to the front door and leave the house, waiting for Axel.

Axel leaves the house as well and takes flight with me, once in the air he hands me a knife, a familiar knife I was given many, many years ago. The knife Val gave me the time before I died, made of Alex's own bone with the obsidian blade.

' _In case.'_ He says.

I smile at him, "Be careful."

' _Of course.'_ He says before both of us fly in different directions, Axel heading to the closest continent, South America while I head to North America.

During the flight over the ocean, I begin thinking about what the possible cause of this sudden episode could be.

I continue flying, my ears picking up the sound of something moving fast beneath the water under me, immediately I fly higher above the water. The sound of a loud burst explodes from the water's surface beneath as a large form ascends from it, I immediately look down to see a large Cryal's gaping mouth dangerously close to me. The Cryal lets out a very loud, erupting roar, flapping its wings to ascend higher in the air. It gets closer and snaps its mouth shut, I dodge it's giant jaws just in time to avoid being crushed between it's teeth.

The size of the Cryal isn't nearly as large as Alex, but it's size also tells me that it is male, the Cryal tries grabbing me again with it's mouth, being much quicker than it is I am able to dodge it again. I swiftly fly down, getting a good look at it's form before deciding where the best spot is to kill it. The Cryal quickly tries grabbing me with it's front legs, again for me to be faster and dodge it.

The Cryal roars loudly in anger and frustration, flying at me quickly. I fly around it and fly toward it's neck, a large tail flies at me, catching me off guard and slamming into my body. The force from the hit causes me to be sent flying away from it and toward the water, quickly I spread my wings and catch air in time to stop myself from slamming into the water. I tighten my hold on the knife, watching the Cryal in the distance.

The Cryal flies toward me, deeply inhaling before expelling a thick, fiery inferno from it's gaping mouth in my direction. I fly upward as quick as I can, dodging the fire as the Cryal follows me with it. The intense heat from the fire making me begin to sweat, the flames starting to catch up to me.

I quickly dive downward once high in the sky, diving in the direction of the Cryal. The Cryal releases another thick stream of fire toward me, quickly I fly in a spiral around the fire, my speed multiplying quickly as I dive. Before it can react fast enough, I slam down on it's head, almost knocking it out of the sky. I hold onto it's scales and it tries to shake me off and knock me off with it's front legs. I dodge it's attempts to grab me and reach the front of it's head, quickly I stab the blade into one of it's eyes.

The Cryal immediately lets out a loud, shrill cry of pain and I yank the blade out, the Cryal's eyeball beginning to turn a blackish color that seems to quickly spread throughout it's face. The Cryal howls and flies down, diving into the ocean again while I continue to hold on to it, holding my breath. The Cryal shakes it's head hard and begins to act strange, the blackish stuff most likely beginning to affect it's brain. It begins to inhale water and swim with little to no coordination, it then exhales a dim flame that is quickly put out by the water.

I stab the blade into it's head underneath a scale that has been lifted due to it's brain not working correctly, hopefully to put it out of it's misery.

The Cryal lets out a deep moan before it stops moving, not yet beginning to disintegrate. I assume the brain has been destroyed and the 'poison' is now heading for it's heart.

I pull out the blade and release my hold on it's scales, swimming up to the surface.


	7. Lost

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please Review or Comment/vote on wattpad! It helps me more than you can imagine! Let me know what you think of the story so far!**_

 _ **! I have posted drawings of Alex in his Cryal form, Claire and Sorrell on my Deviantart**_ _ **HorrorGir1**_ _ **! I highly suggest checking it out since I suck at remembering to describe my characters.**_

 _ **Although the drawing of Sorrell is a bit of a spoiler for a future chapter, looking at it won't ruin anything. Only the clothes she is wearing in the picture is a spoiler since she does not wear those yet. Also her weapons will also be added into the story in the future. ALSO since this is a beginning of a story, I will most likely edit some parts of the story at some point in the future, if I do I will put a note like this in the beginning.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Lost**

 _ **Axel's Pov:**_

Flying above the numerous trees in South America, I search far and wide to try and get a scent, or even a sense of Sorrell's location. Nothing comes to me, it makes no sense how her scent and all sense of her has completely disappeared the moment she left that island. Maybe she has learned how to cloak herself like Amon does? I know nothing about her, who knows what she is capable of doing.

I silently soar through the sky, observing everything in view on the continent, slowly beginning to give up hope that she flew to this location on Earth.

A nostalgic, yet familiar scent catches my attention while in the same moment my senses pick up something small and sharp flying in my direction in the sky toward my chest. Immediately I shift my body to dodge it, turning my head to observe what was thrown at me as it flies past me, a handmade dagger. The handle wrapped in tight leather with a blade made out of bone, I watch as the knife quickly disappears in an instant into the distance of the dark sky.

I turn my attention to where the weapon was thrown from, flying down toward the ground. Another knife is captured by my senses, being thrown from the same direction and I am barely able to move fast enough in time to dodge it, the scent and skillful throws tell me exactly who is throwing weapons at me. I dive down and fly quickly toward the spot, a Galileus sits perched in a tree I arrive at.

Spreading my wings I stop myself before her, seeing the female Galileus sitting in the tree giggling at me. The Galileus has long, beautiful ebony black hair and an undeniably beautiful face. She is shorter and smaller than the average female Galileus, standing about the same height as a small human female, pretty close to Claire's human form's height. Her wings are a beautiful color of light blue, she is wearing tight skinny jeans and a black top. Her appearance alone would have the average male Galileus on his knees with his wings spread to try and impress her to be his mate.

' _I can see you are still as quick as I remember, Axel. Pretty good reflexes for having just awoken from your long hibernation.'_ She says, giving me a smile.

I land in a tree across from her, looking around to make sure nothing has spotted me, I look at her again after making sure, _'Charlotte, you can't be here!'_

She giggles at my words, _'You are the one who taught me how to throw like that, do you remember when you taught me? Also, if you are looking for your daughter, I believe I spotted her flying toward North America a while ago. What did you end up naming her?'_ She asks, continuing to ignore my statements.

I let out a deep growl at her, not liking that she is ignoring my words, but I know she is very intelligent and knows she still has boundaries to abide by.

' _I don't have time to talk right now.'_ I say, spreading my wings again and flying back into the sky.

' _Wait!'_ She says, taking flight as well and following me.

I turn around in the air to look at her, _'Charlotte, please. I told you I don't have time for this right now. You already know Claire will ask questions about who you are if she sees you, last time we met I had to lie to her to keep her from hunting you down and killing you for what you made me do.'_

She gives me a look of worry, _'Why would you lie to her about that…?'_

I narrow my eyes at her, _'You made me miss the birth of my daughter, my first child. I had no choice but to lie, she wanted me there for her so badly. If she knew I was out with another female during that time, you would be lucky to leave in one piece when she caught up to you.'_

' _Okay. I understand how powerful the Wolcin are...I hope you find your daughter. I'm sorry I made you miss her birth...'_ She says.

"Axel?" I hear Amon's voice say as he flies to us, lucky for us he was unable to hear our conversation due to being too far away at the time. He would have been able to hear our words from anywhere on Earth if we were speaking directly to him through telepathy, but we weren't. His eyes lock on Charlotte, immediately they brighten and an expression of amazement and shock spreads across his face.

"Charlotte? You're alive?" He says.

' _Amon!'_ She says, her eyes also brightening as happiness spreads across her face before she quickly flies to him and hugs him, he hugs her back.

"I thought that Cryal got you so long ago! How did you survive?" He says, pulling away from the hug and looking at her, amazed at how different she looks compared to when he had last seen her, around the time we had become mature so very long ago.

' _I was lucky.'_ She says, smiling. She giggles, _'So speaking aloud is your thing now?'_

"Yes. It is my normal method of communication these days." He says, he looks over at me, "When did you find her? Just now?"

' _Not really. Last time I was awake she found me.'_ I say, looking over at Charlotte.

She grins.

"Wow, really? You never even thought that you could tell me?" He says, chuckling.

' _We need to find Sorrell…'_ I say, becoming very impatient and worried.

' _Yes, like I told Axel, I saw her flying toward North America. Hopefully I will see you guys later.'_ She says before smiling.

"You were watching the island?" Amon says, watching Charlotte.

' _I may not communicate with others of our species, but like all of the others, I always have a scent of exactly where both of you are. I just happened to be nearby.'_ She says, smiling at Amon.

He nods, "Ah, right." He says, smiling.

' _Well, you boys better get going. I hope you guys find her.'_ She says before turning away in the air and flying away.

Amon and I begin our flight to the US, with Amon talking about her the entire way there.

' _Do not speak of her around Claire please, Amon.'_ I say.

"Why not? I think they will get along. If you are worried about Claire not liking her because of what you and Charlotte had growing up, I guarantee it won't bother her."

I look over at him, _'It's not that.'_

He looks over at me and slows his flight, I do the same, "If you cheated on Claire, you know very well that I can't hold that from her." He says, seriousness and a hint of anger in his voice.

' _I would never do that to her.'_

"Good. I would personally be the first person to kick your ass if you ever did."

' _I would kick my own ass first.'_

"Tell me what the big deal is then." He says.

I hesitate before returning my attention to ahead of us, _'Just do as I say, Amon.'_

He growls, wanting a proper answer. Amon quickens his pace and cuts me off from flying any further, I look him in the eye and snarl at him, _'This is not the time, Amon!'_

Amon growls at me, "Fine. We will speak of this later, after we find Sorrell." He says before flying off ahead of me.

 _ **Sorrell's POV:**_

 _ **(hours later)**_

My body forces me to land on the ground after the exhaustingly long flight in the state of Louisiana, I think. Whatever is going on with me seems to have unlocked my gifted ability from being a Wolcin. It seems to be the ability of concealment…upon whatever others I was born with that have not yet surfaced…

I slowly look around, on my hands and knees while the redness in my eyesight fades away slowly while I sob uncontrollably, unable to begin to comprehend what I did to Maria and my family.

Regaining control of my body, I cower in a cement and brick corner of what looks like an alley inside a large city. Lots of garbage and garbage bags scattered all over the alley way, a large dumpster against a building in the middle of most of the trash bags. Some random papers soaked in rain water on the concrete seem randomly scattered all over the alleyway also seem to add to the littered and dirty alley. Puddles are also randomly scattered around, the concrete soaked from the falling rain.

A moving silhouette grabs my attention out of nowhere and immediately causes me to react in fear, staring at the opening of the alley as a gasp of air forces itself into my lungs while I cling to the corner. The humanoid silhouette walks past the entrance casually, it's footsteps slowly growing distant.

 _Did it not notice me? My concealment doesn't seem to make me invisible…_ I think to myself, looking at my hands.

I look back at the opening, _Maybe it was just a human…?_

I pull my phone out of my pocket, the light from the screen illuminates my face, the time is 7:25am. The sun has already begun to rise across the horizon when I got here but by surroundings are still dark while the sky is beginning to brighten. I put my phone away and slowly stand up off the ground, my ears back in fear.

Remembering I have a human form, I change my form to blend in with the humans. I figure they wouldn't hurt me if I look like them.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Writers block is killing me. Leaving a review helps!**


	8. Exposure

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Please leave a comment or review! Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters faster for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Exposure**

I slowly peek around the corner, looking down both sides of the road.

A few humans are out and about, walking down the sidewalks on their way to wherever their destinations are.

I look at the clothes they are wearing, then at mine. My clothes consist of a black t-shirt and jeans along with a dark hoodie. The hoodie and jeans are covered in blood, especially around the neck area from my werewolf form. There are holes in the back of my hoodie as well, where my wings were in my hybrid form and a hole in my pants for where my tail was.

"…I look like a wreck…" I say to myself quietly, figuring there is blood all over my face as well. The blood will definitely grab unwanted attention…

Suddenly a hand is felt on my shoulder, causing me to cry out in fear and quickly spin around and land a hard kick at whatever's left leg all in the same moment, making the person lose their footing and fall down.

I look down at who touched me, a girl with long black hair lies on the wet ground holding her leg while wincing. On the ground around her lies two books and a few papers that are becoming ruined by the wet ground.

"Ouch." She says, glaring up at me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else…" I say, quickly gathering her books and the wet papers and offering her a hand to help her up.

She takes my hand and rises to her feet, taking the books and papers from me after I offer them back to her.

"You looked like you needed some help. You got someone following you or something?" She says to me, looking around for anyone who looks suspicious.

"I'm fine…and I probably do…" I say, watching her. She is wearing jean shorts and a jacket with some kind of logo branded on it. She looks around my body's age, maybe even exactly the same age of 18. Although my real age is 23, my body naturally begins to slow down my aging like my parents do.

"What makes you think that? Did you do something bad?" She asks, looking over my clothes curiously, beginning to figure out I may be covered in blood.

"Wait, is that blood on you?" She asks, seeming to be getting a little worried.

"You don't want to get involved…trust me." I say to her, honestly I don't want her to walk away. Something about her presence makes me feel happy, her voice is so soothing too.

She looks me in the eyes after looking at the condition of my clothes and the blood, giving me a small smile, "Do you want to come home with me? I can keep you safe. My house has a spare bedroom you could stay in, I can help you get back on your feet and give you as much time as you need. If you really don't want me to get involved then you can just stay for tonight and leave tomorrow morning." She says, smiling.

I sit there blank for a moment, thinking about my options. I look up at the sky then around the street again, unable to sense anything that could be around me due to being in my human form.

My gut tells me I will be fine and I should go with her, I look back at her again. Her beautiful, crystal blue eyes seeming to fill me with a warmth I am unfamiliar with.

"Okay."

She gives me a smile and gently moves my hoodie to cover my head to hide my blood-covered face. Her gaze shows confusion while she looks at the holes in the hood, "Looks like we need to get you new clothes all together…"

I laugh a little, thinking about if she only knew the truth about why those are there.

She laughs a little with me before we walk out of the alley, the sun visible in the sky now as it lights the world around us.

She leads me down a few sidewalks until we stop at a car parked by the street, her being near the car makes it unlock. We both get in and she puts the books and papers in the back seats before starting the car and driving off.

"So, what is your name?" The girl asks.

"Sorrell."

"Sorrell? I have never heard that one before. Mine is Calypso." She says while laughing happily, "Look! We both have unique names!"

I laugh with her, "Yeah, that is pretty awesome."

After chatting a bit more, we eventually we reach a house in a neighborhood. A decent looking two story house with a wrap-around porch.

She parks in the driveway and turns the car off before we head inside.

The inside of the house looks much larger than the house looked from the outside, everything looks and smells so clean. Immediately upon entering, the house gives the vibe of comfort and relaxation.

We stand in the entrance of the house; suddenly the sound of something unseen running very fast on the hardwood floor grabs our attention.

"Sammy!" Calypso cries out before kneeling down to greet something.

Suddenly a large dog comes out from a hallway hidden from view by a wall and jumps on the girl and rubs its body all over her while panting and whining.

My eyes widen and I move away quickly, looking at the animal I have never seen before.

Calypso laughs a lot and stands up, looking over at me, "This is Sammy." She says, realizing I look as if I'm scared. "Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No, not really…what kind of wolf is it again?"

She laughs, "Wolf? This isn't a wolf, it's a German Shepherd."

"…A German Shepherd…?"

Her eyes give me a look of shock, "You don't know what a German Shepherd is? What kind of dogs do you know of?"

"Um…is a wolf a dog?"

"…Sort of…but I'm talking about domesticated dogs."

The embarrassment plastered on my face must look pretty great, I remain silent.

"Where did you come from again?" She asks, leading me inside the house and to the couch, we sit.

"Um…I'm not really from around here…"

"Nevermind, it's not my business." She says, smiling, "Here, let me get you some shower supplies, after you are done showering food will be waiting for you, okay? Your bedroom is already ready for you upstairs, down the hall to the right. The bathroom is the door straight upstairs." She says before leaving my sight.

I slowly look over at the dog named Sammy, he has been sitting and observing me the whole time.

He suddenly stands up and begins smelling me all over before licking my hand and laying down next to me. I am unsure about whether or not that is normal.

A few moments pass and Calypso returns to the room, she immediately stops once she sees me and Sammy.

"That is so strange…" She says to herself under her breath.

"What?" I ask, following her eyes I look at Sammy then back at her.

"He usually stays away from guests and strangers. Like, rooms away from them…he has never done this before."

I look over at Sammy, who looks fully relaxed on the couch next to me.

"Maybe you have a natural thing with dogs, you just don't know it." She says, giggling.

"Maybe…" I say, watching him.

"Here are your shower supplies, and some new clothes...they are my size but I hope they fit." She says before approaching me and handing me some clothes, a clean new towel, soap, razor, hair brush and toothbrush.

"Wow." I say, giggling. "Do you tend to have strangers take shelter in your home a lot?" I say, referring to being handed brand new supplies.

She laughs, "Nope. But I do have younger siblings that like to spend the night sometimes."

"Ah, that makes sense." I say, smiling.

I get up off the couch and head up the stairs, "Thank you so much by the way...for everything." I say, watching her from the stairs.

"Not a problem, make yourself feel at home." She says before getting ready to cook.

I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me. Beginning to feel uncomfortable as a 'human', not being able to sense things around me like I can in my hybrid form.

I put the supplies down on the sink and look at myself in the mirror.

Dry, flaky blood all over my face, in my hair and down my neck. I sigh and begin to undress.

Once finished I exit the shower, feeling as if I have been reborn. The unlimited hot water felt amazing, we had hot water on the island, but we had to heat it ourselves and the heat never lasted very long.

I dry myself as much as I can before wrapping the towel around myself and gathering my supplies.

I slowly exit the bathroom and walk to the guest bedroom. Once inside I put my old clothes away and take my towel off.

While I was in the shower, I became worried about whether or not my concealment works in my human form or not. If not, we could be in danger. Although being human will help my parents find me easier, it can attract other creatures as well.

I put everything away and turn into my hybrid form, my sharp senses returning to me.

My senses pick up something on my trail, something that is not a relative of mine. Whatever it is has picked up my scent from where I landed, in the alley. It has followed the scent to where it is about a mile away from us.

I begin to focus on hiding all traces of me like whatever that came over me did, as well as concealing my location.

I leave the tiny clue of where I was in the alley though, for any of my relatives who happened to have caught on to me so they know I am close by.

Sitting down on the bed, I wait for about 20 minutes, focusing on the sense I am getting from whatever is following me. It has lost me.

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth and my ears catch the sound of knocking on the door.

"Are you alright? I brought you some food, I'm coming in, okay?"

I begin panicking, "No, Wait!" Not able to change back in time.

She opens the door and sees me, all of me. Ears, tail, and wings. Her eyes widen in shock and her hand starts to shake while holding the plate.

"...Please don't run." I say, hands up while I slowly rise off the bed.

She instinctively throws the plate of food at me and runs for her life. I dodge the plate before it hits me and quickly run after her, "Please stop, please stop, please stop!" I say while I chase her around the house, she runs for the front door and I grab her from behind.

My arms wrapped around her waist she screams out and struggles, elbowing my ribs and kicking at my legs, "Let me go! Please! The house is yours, please don't hurt me!" She cries out at me while struggling.

Each harsh hit to my body makes me wince and moan in pain, "I won't hurt you! Please calm down and give me a second to explain!"

She continues struggling and crying a little before quietly stopping, I slowly let go of her and back away, my hands up again.

She looks at me in fear, eyes wide, "...W-What are you..?"

"I'm a Wolcin...a hybrid…"

"What is a Wolcin…?"

"A species of werewolf...We are good werewolves though! We were made by God himself…"

"Why would God make a species of werewolves…?"

"Maybe he thought one day that it would be cool? I don't know…but we have angelic blood in our veins...we are strong. I won't hurt you. There are things after me and the only way I can keep them away is to be in this form."

She continues watching me, beginning to let it sink in, "...Werewolves are real…" she says quietly to herself.

"You might want to sit down...are you good now? Can i get dressed…?"

She slowly sits down on the couch, still shaken up, "...Go ahead."

"Thank you…" I say, quickly going back upstairs to get dressed.


	9. Pain

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Deidara-Sempai72 for leaving a review! I appreciate it more than you can imagine!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Pain**

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

It has been hours since I arrived in the US, the sun is now up and the options are slim when it comes to searching for Sorrell.

The only option I have is to look for her in my human form, it is risky but I don't have any other choice.

Before the sun rose in the horizon I landed on the closest state to the island, Florida.

I would imagine she would have flown here, it is the most familiar place for all of us and the closest, besides South America.

I landed on the beach of Miami, luckily without being spotted by anyone. My senses were able to locate Axel and Amon, they both are currently in Texas. Texas was their only option before the sun came up, they had to take shelter from the sun and avoid being seen.

Axel has been unable to search for her during the day, but Amon has been able to by using his crow form.

Up until now, Amon has yet to find any sign of her in Texas.

I haven't been able to properly search for her in my human form, but my gut tells me she isn't in Florida either.

Although we are focusing on finding Sorrell, Amon has made sure Axel hasn't had any opportunities to feed on any humans. How he manages to make sure of this, is beyond me.

 _ **Sorrell's POV:**_

An hour has gone by since Calypso discovered the truth of what I am. I was able to explain to her where I came from, more in-depth about what I am and what may be after me.

It took her a while to take all of that information in, so I had to explain it to her slowly.

She connected the dots, realizing the footage everyone used to talk about from 23 years ago of the two dragons fighting was real, the Florida monster that Patricia Jenner has been preaching about all these years is real, and by meeting me her life will never be the same ever again.

"So...you're telling me that there may be dragons looking for you…?" She says.

"Cryal...and yes." I respond, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Cryal, whatever they are called. And your parents are also looking for you...consisting of that monster thing from Florida and a werewolf…" She asks, making sure her facts are correct.

"A Galileus and a Wolcin, yes…" I respond to her, watching her.

She becomes clearly overwhelmed by the information, running both of her hands over her face and through her hair.

I lower my ears while watching her, feeling bad about stressing her out.

"...Does anything know you are here? You said you are in this form to keep the Cryal, and whatever else from finding you, but does anything know you are with me?" She asks, her voice full of concern.

"I don't think so...I covered my tracks well, I only left a small trace where I landed in the alley way in case my parents come looking for me here." I say.

"Okay…what about you losing control? How do I know you wont kill me if it happens again?" She asks.

"I was able to snap out of it last time...I should have more control over it next time...I hope…"

"I hope so too…" She says, worry and fear in her voice.

I smile a little at her, "Just try not to worry about it. I won't let it hurt you, next time I will be expecting it and be more prepared."

She nods a little, "Okay. That makes me feel a little better."

Suddenly, to my surprise she slowly reaches out and touches one of my ears, feeling the soft fur.

"That is so cool." She says, smiling.

I giggle, "It is."

She smiles more, moving her attention to one of my wings, she slowly feels it, I spread my wing for her. She looks over all the details and moves closer to me, she slowly feels the skin between two of my wing's fingers.

Without my control my wing begins twitching, her touch sending me surges of pleasure. No matter how hard I try to ignore the urges, my body begins reacting almost immediately. I try my best to act normal, but the blushing of my cheeks is uncontrollable.

She notices my wing twitching and the redness of my cheeks, she stops, "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it." I say, trying to keep my voice steady as well.

She begins laughing and pulls her hand away, "Is it ticklish?" She asks, moving her hand back to my wing to continue.

"Nope, it's not ticklish." I say, folding my wing quickly before she can touch the skin again.

She continues laughing, "Okay." She says sarcastically.

"...It is arousing...when the skin of my wings are touched...it's kind of weird…" I admit to her.

She stops laughing, her eyes wide, "Oh, I am so sorry...I had no idea…"

I giggle at her, "It's okay. Could I get some food? You kind of threw it at me earlier…"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm so sorry I did that to you!" She says, standing up quickly, "I will make you a new plate!" She says before running off into the kitchen, I laugh to myself while watching her.

.

Night falls, my exhaustion overwhelming me. At this point it feels as though I have been up all night, to humans my day has been exactly that. My schedule has always been nocturnal, that is how I have been raised.

Calypso and I cleaned up the mess in the bedroom, I got food and spoke with her for a while.

Right now I am laying down on the couch in the living room, fighting hard to keep my eyes open while Calypso is sitting at my feet on her laptop.

She has been studying up on everything the news has said in the past about the Cryal, my mother and the Galileus.

All is silent except for the occasional clicking of her keyboard and mouse.

My eyes slowly close, the pillow she provided for me about an hour ago feels absolutely blissful, the warm blanket covering my body seems to be teaming up with the pillow to drag me into dreamland.

Everything goes black as unconsciousness takes over me, unable to keep myself awake any longer.

A sudden loud sound and vibration jolts me awake and into an immediate panic, sitting up with my eyes wide expecting us to be in danger.

I take in the sight of everything being completely calm, Calypso looking at me with a face of worry and slight amusement.

The sound continues and I realize it is coming from her phone in her pocket, she laughs at me and pulls it out, "Everything is fine, Sorrell." She reassures me, answering her phone and putting it up to her ear.

I let out a deep sigh of relief before laying back down, "That scared me so bad…" I say, laughing.

She smirks at me while talking with someone on her phone, her words and tone tells me she is trying to get out of something the other person is trying to get her into.

My sensitive hearing picks up both sides of the conversation, someone is talking to her about stopping by here for the night, I assume it is a friend of hers.

She lets out a loud groan, trying to make up excuses for not being able to do it tonight, hiding the obvious reason why she can't.

The phone hangs up on her, she sighs and puts the phone down.

"...My boyfriend is stopping by in 5 minutes…" She says, looking over at me with worry in her eyes.

"I heard…"

A surprised expression spreads across her face, "Wow, you really do have sensitive hearing."

I smirk at her in response, "Well, what do you want me to do…?"

"You could hide out for tonight and get some sleep if you want to. It would be good to stay out of sight…"

I nod, understanding. I get up off the couch and go to walk to the stairs. Once I pass her, I hear her say something that makes me stop.

"Whatever you hear, don't come down."

I look at her, "What?"

She looks at me, closing her laptop, "Just please, do as I say."

I watch her, becoming very worried. I obey and go up into my room and close the door behind me.

I begin pondering over what the reasoning could be behind what she told me.

Moments pass and my ears pick up the sound of the front door opening and closing. I hear Sammy barking at the visitor, greeting him.

I hear a male voice greeting Sammy, the guy sounds pretty friendly.

I continue listening as time goes on, hearing normal conversation while the tv is on.

Soon I begin relaxing, laying in the bed with a tank top and pajama pants on. My exhaustion beginning to bug me again. Continuing to listen, their conversation begins to shift slowly into an argument.

I listen while the argument intensifies and becomes heated, the guy practically yelling at her at this point.

The argument seems to be over the guy wanting to move in with her, but she isn't ready for that yet.

He says he is about to get evicted from where he is living due to him not having enough money for rent, resulting in no rent pay for over a week.

She complains to him about his drug use, and that being the reason why he doesn't have money for rent. She explains to him about how she feels like she is always talking to a brick wall because of how the drugs have taken over his life and their relationship.

He backlashes against her words, my ears twitch as a loud slap reaches them. The slap is followed by a cry of pain from Calypso, the guy yells at her and I hear another hit land on her body.

I growl loudly, snarling. I hear Sammy try to protect her, only for a loud yipe to come from him after he is struck as well.

I quickly get up and run to the bedroom door and open it, quickly turning into my wolf form. I run down the stairs fast and into the living room, the sight disturbs me.

Calypso is on the floor, her shirt ripped open exposing numerous scars, countless old bruises and clear evidence of prolonged physical abuse that was once hidden from view. Sammy is on top of Calypso trying to protect her, more yelps coming from him while he is being beat.

My hair spiking up I snarl, showing my teeth with my mouth slightly open, a deep, vicious growl coming from me.

My growls grab the guy's attention, he moves away from Calypso and Sammy, beginning to be filled with fear.

"Woah...easy…" He says to me, holding his hands up while backing away slowly.

Calypso slowly looks at me, her eyes widen and she becomes filled with fear as well.

I continue approaching the man slowly, my growls getting louder.

The man goes to run to the front door, I dart at him, jumping onto him and sinking my teeth into his arm.

He yells in pain, blood filling my mouth and running down my fur and onto the wooden floor, I yank him more into the house and away from the door.

He gets yanked away from the door, my strength overpowering him, I bite deeper and yank my head around, shredding the skin and muscle on his arm.

He yells louder in pain and kicks me hard in the side, I do not waver. I bite deeper and yank a chunk of his arm off, he screams out in agony, holding his arm.

I drop the chunk of skin and muscle and jump onto his arm again, biting deep into the exposed bones.

"Sorrell stop!" I hear Calypso scream out.

Hearing her causes me to freeze, a sudden hard slam of a fist onto my muzzle and head causes me to yelp loudly in pain and release the man's arm.

The man yanks the door open and runs out of the house, bleeding profusely from his arm.

I look over at Calypso, she slowly sits up, her torn shirt showing more of her abuse as it moves, her face soaked with tears.

I slowly walk over to her and curl up next to her, laying my head on her lap.


	10. Old Friend

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Old Friend**

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

Once I officially concluded that Sorrell is not in the state of Florida, I booked a hotel room for the rest of the day, planning to resume my search at nightfall. All of us have tried reaching her through telepathy, but none of us has ever got a response as if she isn't hearing us somehow.

Unable to relax or even attempt to sleep, I keep my attention glued on social media.

The tv in the hotel room shows the local news, while I search different news stations in different states on my smart phone for any unexplained murders or sightings of anything unusual.

Eventually I find something, a murder that was committed on a live stream to the whole world on a website called Twitch.

The event captured the face of who did it, I immediately recognize Sorrell's face. This apparently occurred the night before Axel woke up, the same night I caught Sorrell and Maria sneaking back home.

I sigh loudly, putting my phone down on the bed and my hands on my face.

The stress overwhelming me beyond all comprehension, the nonstop thoughts of what horrible situation she could have gotten herself into plaguing my mind.

' _We will find her.'_ I hear Axel's voice say into my mind.

' _What if Alex finds her first…'_ I say, tears beginning to flood my vision.

' _Then we finally end this. I have ordered the other Galileus to help search for her, and help fight if we don't find her first.'_ He says, his words calming me down a bit knowing we will have more help very soon.

 _ **Sorrell's POV:**_

Once everything calmed down, I got Calypso onto her feet and put to bed. I checked on Sammy, he isn't seriously injured and will live. He was lucky enough that he was able to escape with only some bruising.

The rest of the night I forced myself to stay awake, doing everything I can to stay awake. I cleaned up the bloody mess, I watched tv, kept moving as much as I could and even drank some pop, which was an interesting experience for the first time.

By sunrise my sugar high came to a spontaneous crash. I crashed on the bed in my room in the middle of reading from a book I found, pop cans all over the room.

A soft voice begins calling to me, saying my name while I feel something poking my arm.

I slowly rub my eyes and open them, seeing Calypso standing next to the bed smiling at me.

"I thought you would like this...as a way of thanking you for what you did last night…" She says.

I look at what she has in her hand, a necklace.

Slowly I sit up and she hands it to me, I take it and look over it.

The necklace seems to have a gold chain with a beautiful stone on it. The stone changes into beautiful colors depending on the lighting shown on it, kind of as if the stone somehow captured the northern lights within it. The colors shown within the stone are ranges of blue, green and gold.

"Woah...what is that?" I ask, looking over at her.

"It is called a labradorite, it is a pretty unique stone." She says.

"Oh wow." I say, looking back down at the stone, "Thank you so much, you didn't need to get me anything though…" I say, moving my attention back to her.

"It's okay. Just put it on for me." She says, smiling.

I return the smile and put the necklace on, looking down at the stone.

"It looks so good on you!" She says, smiling.

"Does it?" I ask, giggling.

"Yes. It looks perfect on you." She says, smiling more.

"You went out and got me something…?" I ask, looking around, "How long was I out?"

"The whole day. I didn't want to wake you up...you seemed exhausted." She says, looking around at the scattered pop cans all over.

"Heh...sorry for drinking all of your pop…"

She laughs, "It's fine."

I get up off the bed, walking over to the window. I look out of it, looking at the night sky.

I get an idea, I smirk and look over at her, "Wanna have some fun?"

Confusion spreads across her face, "What kind of fun?"

"Do you know of anywhere secluded? Where no other humans are ever at?"

"Uh...yeah, do you want to leave?"

"Yeah." I say, smiling.

"Alright, let me get my things." She says before leaving the room.

By the time she returns to the room I am dressed and ready to go, we leave the house and drive until we reach the ocean. We continue driving until we find a parking spot, no cars anywhere in sight.

"This area of the beach is usually empty most of the time." She says as we get out of the car.

We walk to the beach and stop once we get to a good spot. I look at her and smile.

"You might want to put your stuff down." I say.

She becomes confused again, yet curious. She places her handbag on the sand, "Okay, now what?"

I smirk at her and approach her slowly, I hold both of my hands out toward her.

She slowly takes them, looking me in the eyes.

Her eyes always seem to absorb me, I always feel so calm when I look into them, I move my attention back to what we are doing.

"Don't scream."

Her eyes widen, "...Why…?"

I grin at her and spread my wings, one hard flap lifts both of us into the air, sending sand flying all around our feet as we ascend into the air. I flap my wings again and we get higher, she lets out a loud scream, looking down at the ground.

I fly in place with her, pulling her against me, "Don't look down, look at me."

She hesitantly looks at me, my arms around her now holding her against me.

I continue flapping my wings to keep us ascended, I slowly smile at her, I nod my head toward the right of us, "Look."

She moves her attention to the right of us, she gasps.

The sight before us is a beautiful view of the deep blue ocean and sky, the reflection of the sky shining on the water. The stars and moon softly illuminate the sky and water, the soft waves sending ripples through the water. The sound of the gentle waves hitting the shore fill our ears, the height gives a beautiful view of where the ocean seems to continue forever.

"This is so amazing…" I hear her say, I smile and look at her.

"I don't want you to be in pain anymore. No more bruises, no more scars. No more hiding your skin. I want you to live freely, I want to give you a new life, a new beginning." I say, looking into her soft, blue eyes.

She looks into mine as well, tears beginning to fill her vision, "...How could you do that…?"

"By showing you there is more to life than pain. You can be free, with me. I can show you a life you have no idea exists, we can escape from the world together. Forever." I say, seeming to be losing myself in her eyes.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes, she softly cups my cheek and moves in, landing a kiss upon my lips.

The feeling of her lips against mine is unlike anything I have ever felt before, sending jolts that feel like electricity through my body.

Without my control I begin purring at her, pressing my lips into hers more, moving my lips with hers.

"Sorrell."

The sudden voice of a female makes me jump, our attention is immediately grabbed by what looks like a female Galileus flying in place across from us, my eyes widen.

"Huh? What? Who are you?" I ask, becoming defensive.

"My name is Evelynn." She says, placing a hand on her chest, "I believe you are Sorrell, the daughter of Axel, correct?"

Calypso looks at me in confusion, fear coming from her because she has never seen a Galileus before.

I slowly descend from the sky with her, the Galileus following us. I place my feet upon the sand and place Calypso down, she moves behind me.

"Yes. Do you know where my mom is…?" I ask.

Evelynn smiles, landing on the sand as well, "Yes, everyone has been looking for you...your parents are worried sick."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god…I'm ready to go home…but I don't think it's safe for me to yet…"

"Your parents have a plan to help you through whatever is going on." She says, "They are on their way here now."

I smile and look at Calypso, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Calypso continues to show me an expression of fear, changing my attitude to worry, "I'm sorry...she is a Galileus, a member of my father's species." I say, referring to Evelynn.

Calypso looks over at Evelynn, still fearful.

Evelynn sends her a smile, "Twenty years ago I was human, I was dying of cancer. Her father gave me a new life, I would be dead if it weren't for her parents. I know how scary it can seem."

Her eyes widen, "...You were human…?"

She nods, smiling, "This life isn't bad, I mean, I'm alive. You have no reason to be afraid of me."

Evelynn looks over at me, "I remember seeing you as a baby, Sorrell."

My eyes widen, "Really? Why haven't you been around?"

"We have all been in hiding. Only going to your island for emergencies. Your father requested for the whole species to come looking for you."

"...He did…?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Yes. Now that we found you, everyone has stopped panicking. We were all preparing for war if Alex found you first."

"...So Alex is still alive…?" I ask.

"Yes. As far as we know the Cryal have more than doubled their population since the last time your parents and him met."

I look at Calypso, worry and fear in her eyes.

Suddenly an intense rage begins to take over my subconscious, I cry out in anger and force myself to step back from Calypso.

My eyesight becomes a deep red, but I am able to see easier than I was last time, I scream out loudly, "Calypso, run!"

Calypso stares at me in fear, backing away from me.

Evelynn quickly tackles me to the ground, holding me down, "Sorrell, you have to fight it!" She screams out at me, trying to hold me down from hurting anyone until my parents show up.

I begin growing in size, turning into my werewolf form, I roar out loudly, grabbing Evelynn's arm before throwing her far away from me. I stand up, unable to control myself.

Calypso finally obeys, running away as fast as she can.

My body acts immediately, running on all fours after her, quickly catching up to her.

A force tackles me to the ground, my senses tell me it is a male Galileus, not Axel or Amon. Just another one of the species, the Galileus holds me down, was nearby and sent to help Evelynn.

I roar loudly and grab onto the Galileus's arm, tearing it off with ease. A loud roar of pain erupts from the Galileus, another force slams on top of me, Evelynn.

Both Galileus try holding me down, I begin praying that they are successful. To my surprise, I grab both of their necks.

I rise to my feet, slamming both of them to the ground.

My jaws close around the male's neck, ripping his head off with my mouth.

A weapon is thrown at the male's chest from above, a dagger with a light blue blade. The Galileus's barely living body dies, I throw Evelynn away from me. Another dagger is thrown at her from the same person, the dagger lands in her chest.

She gasps, falling to her knees. She looks down at the dagger slowly, her body beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

Her skin slowly turns blue before she falls over dead.

I look up at who threw the daggers, a man with long black hair and black leathery wings holding Calypso against him, unconscious. He lands near me, sending me a grin.

"Nice job, Sorrell." He says, placing Calypso down before retrieving his daggers.

"You mind teleporting us to Australia? Of course you don't." He says, grinning at me again.

I place one hand on Calypso's unconscious body and the other on the man's, our surroundings change to a desert-like location, a medium sized building across from us.

"Thank you, Sorrell." He says, pocketing the daggers.

I slowly regain control over my body, my form changes back into my hybrid form.

I run over to Calypso, "Calypso, wake up!" I shake her then look over at the man, "What did you do to her!" I scream out at him in anger.

"She is fine, just sleeping." He says, smirking. He walks over to her, I growl at him loudly and fold my ears back.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!"

"Is that any way to speak to an old family friend, Sorrell?" The man says.

My eyes widen, realizing who he is, "...You're Alexander Blythe…"

"Please just call me Alex, Alexander is unnecessary." He says.

Suddenly other beings land around us, beyond 30 of them, all bearing similar wings, some of them with tails that are double spike-tipped (an example is on my old Cryal drawing on my deviantart).

"We aren't here to hurt you." Alex says, beckoning me to enter the building.

I slowly pick up Calypso, growling at him, "I know you are trying to trick me, if you want to kill me just do it now!"

He laughs, "I'm not going to kill you. I want to do the opposite. I want to help you bring out your true potential."

"My true potential? What are you talking about?"

"Go inside, you will find out." He says.

I look at the doors then down at Calypso, slowly I walk to the doors and step inside the building.


	11. Babysitting

**I do not own anything except my characters! Claire is owned by** _Alarica Glory Ange_ **on** _ **Fanfiction, and**_ _Alarica Ange_ _ **on Wattpad.**_

 **Quotes and meanings below.**

"Speaking aloud"

' _Speaking telepathically'_

 _Subconscious thoughts, deep in the mind and cannot be heard by others at all._

 _ **Feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Thank you so much Deidara-Sempai72 for reviewing! It has been a long while since I heard from you!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps keep my motivation going so I can release chapters quicker for you guys!**_

* * *

 _ **! Please read below!**_

 _ **. . . I am thinking about writing a new story involving Axel and Amon very soon, but with a different OC that is entirely my own because this story does not seem to be getting any traction anymore with readers. I am not sure about what species she will be (maybe Nephilim? Or an entirely made up species?) if anyone could give me ideas I'd appreciate it!**_

 _ **Another reason I feel as though I should write a new story is because I am not in contact with Claire and Linica's creator as much anymore for a number of reasons. I feel as though I should let go of her characters and create my own, this way there will be not as many plot holes in the characters' personalities and details if you guys understand.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Babysitting**

The doors close behind me, the entryway of the building is very bright, almost everything is white. The building seems as if it used to be a hospital of some kind, maybe an old asylum of some kind that was renovated.

Across from me is a large reception counter, I seem to be in a waiting room. Not a person in sight, although the sounds of distant screaming of different creatures echo through the building from a different level of the asylum.

Alex enters the building behind me, I turn around and look at him, "What is this place? Why are we here?"

"This building used to be an asylum, now it is a shelter for my species, and others." He says, walking around me.

I turn around again and he stops in front of me, "What do you mean others?"

Alex smirks at my words, "Earth isn't home to just humans, Galileus, Cryal, Wolcin, Angels and Demons. Surely you are aware of this."

I look down at Calypso, who is still unconscious, "We can't stay here. I need to get back to my parents…" I say, moving my gaze back to the man standing before me.

"Why? So you can go back to being sheltered as if you were a scared child? Go back to all those rules, restrictions and limitations set by your family?" He says, looking down at me.

I look down, hearing his words, "My family may shelter me, even a little too much, but I understand why."

Alex crosses his arms, tilting his head a little while looking down at me, "You surely do not realize the freedom you could have, you should be thankful that I came to you when I did. Are you aware of what your father would have done if he saw you with a human? A human that you have fallen in love with?"

I look up at him, listening to his words, "I don't...I don't even know him. What would he have done…?"

An expression of sadness spreads across his face, "Your father has a deep hatred for humans ingrained inside of him. He would have done terrible things to that poor, young human in your arms, unspeakable things…"

I look down at Calypso, becoming angry, "How do you know…?"

"I have been around your father since the day he was born. That was so long ago, imagine how long he has interacted with humans? How much time he had to do whatever he wanted with any of them? I have heard about it, and even seen him rape numerous poor young human girls in his life. For the longest time in the beginning of his life, he was a beautiful female Galileus's perfect mate. They got to sexual activities quickly once they began maturing. She was his first, and he was hers. He would leave his poor, defenseless little brother all alone wherever they stayed, just to sneak off with her in the night. Then they began experimenting with human females, she loved to watch him rape them to death. You see, the human body is way too fragile for his species to mate with, they can't even survive the mating process of my species. They were both aware of this, and would enjoy the screams of agony and the cracking of the poor human's bones."

I look up at him with a face of pure disgust and anger, "How could he do something like that…?"

Alex looks me in the eye, "That is only scratching the surface of what he has done in his life. He began hating humans when they began fighting back, he would tear families apart with his eating habits. Vengeful fathers, brothers, families would band together to hunt him down, numerous times he has been close to death." He says.

"Hasn't he changed his hatred for humans after meeting my mom? I remember her talking to me about when she met him, when she thought she was human."

Alex laughs, "She hasn't changed him at all, he would have slowly killed your girl in front of you if he found you with her."

I narrow my eyes at him, becoming angry at his words, "...Does he still rape humans…? Even after my mom met him…?"

"Yes. He does. The last time he raped a human was 46 years ago, a young woman named Patricia Jenner. Even after he abducted and murdered her younger brother. He tried to get her pregnant." He says, looking down at me.

My anger begins to escalate listening to his words, "When he was with my mom…?"

"She had died days before this happened, but she came back 23 years later."

"That doesn't matter! How could he move on from her like that! How could he do something so horrible days after she died!" I yell out, my eyes beginning to glow a deep crimson red with rage.

"Horrible, isn't he?" Alex says.

"But you have done horrible things too! You raped and impregnated your own daughter, numerous times! How does that make you any better of a person!" I say, taking a few steps back from him.

"I have changed since then, entirely. I changed the night her and I almost killed each other." He says, moving his hair to the side to reveal his scar across his face and eye, also presenting his missing arm to me.

"You have to prove it to me!" I say, growling at him and holding Calypso closer to me.

My senses pick up two forms behind me, two Cryal blocking the exit.

"I will show you." He says, moving his arm and welcoming me to go further into the building.

An hour passes, Alex showed me my room and Calypso's room, I argued and demanded we share a room. He obeyed. I put her down in the room and went with him to check out the rest of the building.

The building is huge, with hundreds of rooms home to all the members of his species. He showed me half of the building, leaving out the section the screams are coming from. His excuse was that the screams are coming from creatures his species is currently testing.

We return to the room.

"Since we are going to help teach you about your max potential, you will have to wear this." He says, handing some kind of collar to me.

"What? Why?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"This device helps you manage your power, it limits it, but it works with you at the same time when you need it to." He says, showing me all around the collar.

I look at it, the collar is black and is similar to a somewhat tight ring that goes around the neck. In the middle of the collar looks like some kind of blue energy is flowing through it.

Alex approaches me and gently closes it around my neck, the collar clicks shut and immediately I begin to feel weak. I fall over and he catches me before I hit the floor, "It will pass. It is only calibrating."

I slowly I catch my footing and stand, the weakness going away.

"If you are lying to me about any of this, I will kill you without second thought. I am not putting Calypso in danger."

"I understand, she will be protected here. We will make sure of that." He says, looking over at her unconscious body.

I walk over to her, worry on my face, "When will she wake up?"

"Soon, the effect needs to wear off. She might be scared of you for a while, but she will be okay." He says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sit down on the bed next to her and sigh.

Eventually she begins to wake up, she opens her eyes and looks around. Quickly she sits up and takes in our surroundings, eyes wide, "Where am I?!"

"Somewhere safe." I say, watching her.

She looks at me and moves away, "Don't get close to me." She says fearfully.

I frown at her, "I'm sorry about what I did to you earlier...and how I scared you."

She watches me, "What is that around your neck?"

"Alex said it will help me manage my abilities and strength, to help train me to use my full potential or something like that…"

"Alex? The guy you were talking about? The dragon guy who was out to kill you?! What is going on Sorrell!?"

"Apparently my father is who I should be worried about the most...I had no idea but he would have killed you if my parents got to us first…"

She looks at me in confusion and worry, "What? Why?"

"Because you are human...and I have fallen for you…" I say, sadness in my voice.

She frowns at me, "...Just because I am human…?"

I nod slowly, "I believe this is the safest place for us to be right now."

She slowly moves back over to me, softly leans against me. I wrap my arms around her.

 _ **Claire's POV:**_

After discovering the leftover remains of the male Galileus and Evelynn before they turned into dust, we immediately figured out who took Sorrell.

Axel ordered his entire species to regroup in Florida, we quickly caught up with them. Although Kale is older than Axel, he has decided to keep Axel in charge.

It amazed me to see all the different Galileus, a few females have young, those will not participate in the fighting for obvious reasons depending on how long it will be until we find Alex and Sorrell.

For now everything is calm, we have all taken shelter in a mansion that is near Amon's old one. This one was lucky enough to be abandoned as well, for unknown reasons.

The number of males in the species is 12 while there are 7 females.

Axel immediately began training both the adult males and females, although all of them are already almost as skilled as he and Amon are.

Amon and Linica have begun training Maria, in case she will have to be involved in the fighting.

Most of the night I have been babysitting the younger Galileus children while their parents train with Axel.

I am currently watching two girls and one boy. One of the girls is only an infant while the other looks as if she is 10 years old, which isn't true because of the accelerated growth. The boy seems to be a toddler, mainly crawling around. His mandibles have yet to grow in, but will grow in soon. Instead he has small bumps on his head where they would be. (The male babies look exactly like Pilar-Sama's Creepling designs on Deviantart, I suggest taking a quick peek at them. They are also incredibly adorable!)

Holding the baby girl, I run over to the boy before he crawls and hits his head on the bottom of a dresser. I pick him up with my free arm, "Oh honey, don't hit your head!" I say to him, giggling.

He looks at me, giggles and puts a few of his fingers in his mouth.

I smile at him and sit back down on the floor, placing him back on the floor. He begins crawling away again.

I look over at the oldest child, she is laying down on the bed by me.

My senses pick up the boy close to the dresser again, I laugh and get back up, going over to him and picking him up again.

As I pick him back up, the baby in my left arm begins screeching/crying, wanting fed.

The child on the bed wakes up from the cries, she rubs her eyes, "Why does she cry so much.." She says, exhausted.

"You were the same way I bet." I say, smirking at her.

"Nuh uh! Mommy said I was a quiet baby!" She says, sitting up.

"Did she?" I say over the loud screeches from the baby girl in my arm, the boy beginning to chew on some of my hair.

"Yea." She says, giggling, "He is eating your hair!" She says laughing.

I look over at him and he has a mouth full of my hair, I laugh at him and he giggles. Moving my head, the hair gently gets pulled out of his mouth.

The door to the bedroom gets opened, I move my attention to the door. The mother of the crying infant comes into the room responding to the sound of her child's cries.

She smiles and approaches me, gently taking her from my arms.

"Thank you for watching her, Claire." She says.

"No problem." I respond, watching her leave the room.

I look at the girl on the bed, the boy starts eating my hair again, "Come on, lets go outside." I say to her, moving my hand out toward her.

She smiles and gets off the bed, taking my hand we leave the room and go outside.

Once outside the mother of the boy lands in front of me, she smiles at me, "I was just about to come get him."

I laugh, "I thought so." I say, pulling my hair out of his mouth and handing him to her.

The mother takes him and begins feeding him before flying off to meet up with her mate.


End file.
